dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Viola's suitors
Lord Moskin, Sir Balboa and the Granville brothers are Viola Duplessis’ suitors. They are four men from wealthy families who wish to marry the beautiful courtesan. Armand Jeremiah is also one of her admirers and rival to the four men. They are present in ''The Magician's Daughter'' story. __TOC__ Background They are sons of important and wealthy families. For instance, Lord Moskin is a businessman of the iron and steel industry in the Eastern part of the Kingdom. Part of an evening social circle among other prominent figures, they met the courtesan Viola Duplessis and then started to seek a marriage with the beautiful woman. In exchange for her hand, she requested five specific Phantom Books to Lord Moskin, Sir Balboa, Armand Jeremiah and the two Granville brothers. Representing a nuisance for Dalian, each one of them visited the Disward estate to search for the items, knowing about Wesley’s incredible collection.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 3. Personality As Viola’s admirers, they have a friendly rivalry between each other. They don’t hesitate to attend her request of obtaining rare Phantom Books and protect her, even against Melgar, a powerful magician. Blind in love, they end up tricked in purchasing fake books. The men are momentarily chosen by the real Phantom Books, which indicates their good intentions and feelings. Appearance In the light novel, only Lord Moskin is described. He wears expensive clothes and sports a large mustache. The businessman carries a handgun. In the anime adaptation, he wears an olive overcoat. They dress themselves in a gentleman manner, with gloves and ties. The Granville brothers are identical, although one of them has a strand of hair hanging in front of his forehead. The twins wear fedora hats and long boots. Sir Balboa seems to be the oldest of them, dressing a top hat and a blue tunic with buttons, collar and handcuffs in yellow. He grows a beard and mustache.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 5. Lord Moskin.png|Lord Moskin. Mr. Balboa.png|Mr. Balboa. Granville brothers.png|The Granville brothers. Plot While having tea with Hugh and Dalian at the Disward estate, Armand is informed Lord Moskin and the others also have shown up to search for five specific Phantom Books. The situation was getting on Dalian’s nerves. Armand tells her the titles they were looking for. Dalian decides to ask Viola why she was asking those books to her suitors, in exchange for her hand in marriage. Viola’s admirers have gathered at her mansion during a full moon night, after learning the courtesan was being threatened by the Earl. Armand managed to find the Book of the Salamander's Seal. However, according to Dalian, Viola can only be protected if the five Phantom Books are gathered, like it was told in The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. Lord Moskin appears, telling Armand not to worry. After all, Moskin and the others also found the Phantom Books, attending Viola’s request. They laugh together, each one holding an old stone plate. Hugh and Dalian discuss that the men, blind in love, may have purchased forfeits. When Viola tells her admirers to run away, Lord Moskin and the others try to soothe her. They show the five Phantom Books they obtained. When Viola tells her admirers to run away, the men try to soothe her. They show the five Phantom Books they obtained. While many run away or fall wounded during the confrontation against Melgar, they remain in the hall of Viola’s mansion. They team up with Armand to protect the courtesan from her father. When the magician orders his winged women to attack them, Viola is revealed as a homunculus, showing incredible speed and strength. Her suitors keep protecting her. Lord Moskin throws away the fake Phantom Book and pulls out his handgun. Melgar charges a fireball to kill them. In the anime, Lord Moskin and Sir Balboa carry a knife-equipped pistol and a halberd, respectively. The Granville brothers hold two pistols each. Armand and the others are saved when Hugh opens the Labyrinth Library. Each one is chosen by a Phantom Book. Sir Balboa holds The Aggregate of Burning Golden Beads to envelop the winged women in flames. Lord Moskin reads The Sage's Plate to create invisible walls that shield everyone from crystals used as projectiles by Melgar. Finally, the Granville brothers cast the powers from the Divine Encyclopedia of the Yin Kings and The Nāgārjuna’s Manuscript to recover those wounded or dead. Defeated, the Earl retreats into a rift in space. Viola’s suitors, including Armand, hand the Phantom Books back to Hugh. The courtesan thanks them for everything. She blushes when Lord Moskin asks her to choose a husband between them. However, Viola is already in a relationship with Baron. The woman met him after requesting the five Phantom Books. She apologizes and goes away with her lover, leaving the surprised men behind. Viola's suitors (1).png|Lord Moskin and the others wait for Viola's choice. Viola's suitors (3).png|Viola introduces Baron to her admirers. Trivia * The four voice actors have worked on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Naruto] franchise.Cast and credits of Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles. In Listal. Retrieved 18:52, March 24, 2017, from http://www.listal.com/tv/naruto-hurricane-chronicles/cast * The chapter borrows elements from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. In this 10th-century Japanese narrative, five princes ask for the hand of a beautiful woman in marriage. In order to marry her, they must find specific rare items. Some of them ended up obtaining fakes, much like Lord Moskin, Sir Balboa and the Granville brothers.The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. (2017, March 21). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 18:17, April 3, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Tale_of_the_Bamboo_Cutter&oldid=771476735 References Category:Male Characters Category:Phantom Book Users